


Dream together

by ApostateMage



Series: Pen Pals [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least for Jesse, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, D/s undertones, Everyone is a bit out of character, Fools in Love, Gay Dads give me life, Hanzo's dad is a dick, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love at First Sight, M/M, McHanzo Prompts, Shotgunning, Some angst, Song Lyrics, embarrassing dads, love and fluff, more than a bit, okay, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateMage/pseuds/ApostateMage
Summary: “Genji! Man! Listen! There is a total hot guy next door and my Pa embarrassed the ever livin' shit out of me!”“That's rough man.” Genji sat lopsided in his chair and open book next to him that he was pretending to read for his summer assignment. “I just joined this school and they already gave me school work to do before the year even started! Can you believe that?”“I'm serious here Genji.”“So am I. This is bullshit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whellllllllp, here I am again. I'll have thing for the songs used at the bottom. I used Google Translate for everything so sorry if it's wrong. Un Beta'ed. All mistakes are mine. Why am I in love with the idea of Jesse singing. I dunno. Started as just filth and then I kept writing. I got the idea from MChanzo prompts on Tumblr.
> 
> http://mchanzoprompts.tumblr.com/

“Annnnd, Bingo! Hey man!” Genji smiled and Jesse couldn't help but laugh. He glanced at the small Japanese man through his computer screen, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

“Ya know, partner, I thought a lot of things about' cha and I have to say I didn't expect the green hair.”

Genji squinted at him through the screen. “What's wrong with my hair?!”

Jesse shook his head. “Nothin'. It's cool. Just didn't see it coming, is all.”

Genji visibly relaxed. Jesse almost laughed but refrained. This was the first time seeing his pen pal since middle school after all. “Good. My big brother hates it.”

“Well, from your letters, your big bro seems no fun at all.”

“Isn't that the truth.” Genji leaned back in his seat. “You look exactly how I pictured you. Cowboy and all!”

Jesse scratched at the scruff growing on his face. “Well, I'm glad we did this finally. It's plum easier than writing you.”

Genji laughed, a light airy sound. “Well, this isn't even my computer or my Skype account. This is my big brother's. Mine broke when I was playing that new online game.”

Jesse remembers in the letters they had exchanged that Genji was really into PC gaming. If he remembered correctly, which he's sure he does, Genji was real competitive and tended to freak out when he lost. “You broke it, you mean.”

Genji shrugged. “It's whatever.”

“Must be nice 'ta be a rich boy.”

Genji stuck out his tongue, the metal ball piercing shining in the light above Genji's head.“You act like your parents don't have any money.”

“I didn't say they don't.” Jesse leans back from his computer and stretches. “Jefe and Papa make me work for everything though. That includes my school books and room for college comin' up.”

Genji sighed. “I hate that I'm younger than you. I'd be real cool to hang out in person together! I still have another two years before I'm in college.”

“You'll be in school with my sisters so it won't be too bad. Som and Hana are cool. Yer brother is comin' to my college, right?”

“Yeah. He got full honors and scholarships. We moved here specifically for that.”

“That's a bummer. Leavin' all your friends behind so yer older brother can go to college.”

Genji looked unimpressed. “Nah. Dad had business in the states anyway and he thought it'd be good if we, ' _Broadened our horizons_.'” Genji made the finger quotations. “Hanzo's best friends already live here so he's not losing any friends... But it just means that in two years we can chill out together! I may even come to visit Hanzo just so we can hang out!”

“Sounds awesome, little man! I look forward to it.”

  
–  
–

College was a lot bigger of a deal than Jesse thought I'd be. His Papi was helping him move into his new single dorm on campus and they'd been at it for hours. He had no idea how much crap he actually needed to live in a dorm and by hour four, his muscles were aching from hauling so many boxes.

“Take a break Hijo.” His father grunted at him, removing his beanie to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Jesse gladly stretched and groaned as his muscles popped in protest. “I don't think I've ever been through such a work out, Pa.”

The tall dark man laughed. “Just wait til you're cramming for your exams, kid and you have to call Jack for help with math.”

Jesse hated math and his papa was furiously good at it. “He'd let me?” His papa Jack usually wanted Jesse to handle things on his own.

“Maybe.” He shrugged before grinning, almost wolfish. “I'll sweeten him up to the idea.”

Jesse instantly made a face. “Gross.”

“I had to deal with you and your awkward teenage years. Don't even, kiddo.”

“I've had to deal with you and Papa and two teenage sisters!”

His dad blinked his freaky red eyes with black sclera at him, some black smoke pooling between his lips. “Fair enough.”

Jesse rarely won these arguments so he was quite pleased. He was adopted by those two fabulous men when he was just a small kid. A same-sex couple that could not produce children themselves due to old military experiments, had gladly adopted the scruffy child without a second thought after he bit Gabriel upon their first meeting. “Feisty!” he remembers his Pa grinning. “I want this one!” and that was that. He had two wonderful/pain in the ass sisters too and Jesse couldn't be happier with how his life turned out.

Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison were good parents and Jesse McCree was lucky to have them. They didn't even mind when he didn't want to change his name. He wanted to keep it to remind himself where he came from and they had easily agreed. Hana, the youngest did the same. Only Sombra took the last name Reyes, because she had no last name of her own to keep. They were hard on him but not unfair and they both treated him with love and compassion and treated all three like they were their actual children. He was forever grateful for that. Jesse wasn't the easiest kid to handle growing up after all but he reckoned he came out alright. They were proud of him for getting into college on his own, not knocking someone up as soon as he realized what his dick was used for and staying out of jail since becoming their son.

Gabe went to the window and opened it to let some of the air into the musky, box filled room. “Take a breather Hijo and we'll look into grabbing some more boxes in a few minutes.”

Jesse hesitated. “Uhhh Sure.”

Gabe's eyes narrowed predictably. “If you're going to go smoke, make sure you do it outside and I won't tell Jack, this time.”

“Thanks, Jefe!”

Gabe waved him off, leaning on the windowsill to look out at the campus. Jesse grabbed his lighter and cigarillo from it's case and walked outside his dorm room with the full intention of going outside for a smoke but he collided with a solid body.

His first instinct was to grab the box that fell out of the stranger's hand and he did with a lightning fast accuracy. He dropped his cigarillo to the ground in the attempt though and only lamented for a moment before he saw who he collided with.

The first thing he noticed was that beautiful regal face and long silky dark hair. Hot fucking dammit, this man was attractive. Dark eyes narrowed at him in an accusation. Jesse could read the _'how dare you bump into me, peasant_ ,' look on him and found that getting looked at like that did things to his lower half.

“Well, Howdy there.”

He saw the young man's regal nose crinkle. “Hello.” His voice was surprisingly deep for something so pretty but Jesse didn't find it displeasing.

“Sorry about that, Gorgeous.” Jesse winked and gave him a decent sweep with his eyes.

He watched the Japanese man raise an elegant eyebrow, seemingly surprised at McCree's overly familiar attitude. “You are forgiven this time, cowman.”

“You want I should make it up to you, Sugar?”

A clear invitation and the man before him knew it too. He leaned back to observe Jesse more thoroughly and Jesse felt hot as those dark eyes ran up and down his body. Jesse felt heat pool into his lower half under the scrutiny of his dark commanding eyes. Then he saw the man let out a soft, almost playful smile and Jesse felt his heart lurch in a way it never had before.

“Mmmm...how do you intend to do so?” Jesse watched him puff out his chest a bit and Jesse's eyes locked on the V-neck of the Japanese stranger's shirt. He could see the beginning of a blue tattoo on his chest and Jesse tried not to let his mouth water. Tattoo's were fucking hot and even with a shirt on, this guy's upper body looked so toned and perfect. He saw Jesse's line to sight and smirked; all high and mighty. He then pulled slightly at the V neck of his shirt exposing a bit more of the flesh underneath. A tease only but enough to make Jesse want a taste.

“I have a few ideas, Sugar...but I'm open to suggestions...” He leaned in, putting his arm on the wall near them, the box still in his arms as he leered at the other man. “I can help ya study, help ya unpack....keep yer bed warm, all sorts of things, sweet Darlin'.”

The beautiful man laughed and Jesse felt something in his heart tug again. Strange.

“I'll consider it.” He snatched the box from McCree's hands and slow turned past him. To McCree's surprise and pleasure, the pretty man went into the room right across from him; his hips swaying as he walked. The Raven haired angel gave him a small smile, his eyelashes fluttering in a flirtatious gesture; It was coy without being demure. Jesse had a feeling that this was the type of man that would slam him down and ride Jesse like a bull. That man would put Jesse in his place and take what he wanted, when he wanted it. God damn, Jesse wanted that....

“Hot damn...” Jesse whispered as he leaned down to retrieve his fallen cigarillo and lighter, his eyes never leaving the man across the room from him. He watched the man's eyes follow his movement, not subtle in checking out Jesse's ass.

“You're damn thirsty, boy.”

Jesse sputtered and looked up at his dad who leaned casually against the door frame, looking quite pleased with himself.

“How long you been there?!”

“Long enough.” Gabriel looked pleased as pie. “I can't wait to tell Jack about your cute little boyfriend.”

“Pa!”

“What's wrong boy? What are you not standing up? Is your boner that heavy that you can't stand?”

Before Jesse could even respond, he heard that beautiful laughter coming from the man next door. His face burned in embarrassment but that angel at least had some mercy on him because he closed the door, his laughter still echoing behind the polished wood; leaving Jesse to his embarrassment. He didn't even catch the angel's name....

“Really, dad?!”

Gabe seemed to ignore him, looking more contemplative. “Do you think you'll invite him to family dinner? Jack would be real happy to see you settled down and a happy Jack means that Papi gets laid! Alright!”

God. Kill him now.

–  
–

“Genji! Man! Listen! There is a total hot guy next door and my Pa embarrassed the ever livin' shit out of me!”

“That's rough man.” Genji sat lopsided in his chair and open book next to him that he was pretending to read for his summer assignment. “I just joined this school and they already gave me school work to do before the year even started! Can you believe that?”

“I'm serious here Genji.”

“So am I. This is bullshit.”

Jesse pulled his hair in slight frustration. “I can't get him outta my head and my Pa decided to be the most embarrassing that he's ever been in my entire life at that moment. He was so gorgeous and damn perfect! Made my heart all a-flutter.”

Genji rolled his eyes. “You did just meet this guy, right?”

“It's true love, Gen. You gotta believe.”

“Oh?” Genji sat back in his chair. “What's his name?”

“...err...”

“What's his favorite color? Hobbies?”

“well...ya see...”

“He could be mean to you.”

“God, I hope so.”

“You Americans are weird.”

Jesse snorted. “You're one to talk.”

“We're not talking about me. We're talking about this guy you fell in love with at first sight.”

“Hey. He digs me...or did... I'm not sure now after Papa spewed his mouth off!”

Genji rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Fine. Tell me about yer boyfriend there.”

“Zen-chan!” Genji perked up, no longer pretending to read his book assignment. “Oh my god, Jesse. He's so fucking cute. He's so adorable, like me and he's all zen about it. Like, life is the middle ground. The rock and a bunch of other philosophical fortune cookie crap!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Genji's eyes softened. “I love it. It's nice to have someone who understands, you know? Dad doesn't try and just yells at me all the time. I mean, Hanzo understood me kinda, even though he's a tight wad but he's already in process of moving to the dorms so he won't be around much longer.”

“Oh Yeah. I haven't got out too much, busy putting everything away and getting settled in. Pa make sure we moved in everything today so we wouldn't have to go back and forth a whole lot. I don't think I've seen yer brother. What's he look like?”

“Uhhh...Dark hair, a bit taller than me, looks a bit like me but ugly.” Genji laughed. “Also walks around with a 'holier than thou' air about him. The vain old dragon.”

“Sorry, there Gen. I don't think I've seen 'em.” The only Japanese man he'd seen was that gorgeous man next door. He defiantly wasn't ugly in any sense of the word. He was perfect!

“Well enough about my bro. How's the campus?”

“Pretty good but I'll explore more once I'm all packed away. I still have two weeks before classes start and I should be packed away fully at least in two days time.”

“Hanzo is taking his sweet time getting into his dorm but I'll come visit before your classes start! Can't wait to meet you in person!”

Jesse brightened. “Yeah! That'd be mighty fine, Gen.” It gave him something other than the beautiful boy next dorm over, to look forward to.

Angry Japanese yelling suddenly exploded over the speakers and almost knocked McCree out of his chair. Genji looked slightly annoyed. “Hold on a moment, man.”

Genji turned in his seat and began yelling back in rapid Japanese. McCree tried not to feel too awkward as he heard the yelling. He couldn't understand any of it but it made him feel like he was listening to something he shouldn't be.

A hand came on screen and shoved Genji. Genji shoved back. “I'm talking to Jesse! Can't I borrow it just a bit longer?!” An answer in stern Japanese followed and Genji scowled. “Come on!!! Don't you want to say hi or something? Jesse is my pen pal, remember? He goes to the same collage as you.” Genji turned to the screen, fending off the swatting hand. “You want to meet my bro, right Jesse?”

“Sure. Howdy there Partner. I'm Jesse McCree. Step in and let me get a look at'cha.”

The swatting hands stopped dead. Suddenly a head dipped into sight and Jesse's breath caught. No. Fucking. Way.

The beautiful boy next door was staring wide eyed back at him. His pretty lips slightly parted, looking surprised. “Y-you're Hanzo?” Jesse tried not to squeak but probably failed miserably

A different look came over Hanzo's face. His eyes narrowing in an almost playful way. “Yes. A pleasure to meet you finally, _McCree-san..._ ” He practically purred his last name.

Their eyes connected in silence and even though they were separated by miles, Jesse felt like he was right here in his room, right across from him. The way those dark eyes were looking at him...almost like he was undressing him with just his eyes, had sent Jesse's blood down south real fast. Hot damn!

“Uh...” Genji broke the probably extremely awkward silence. “So....uh.....”

Hanzo turned and glared at him. He snapped something quick at his brother in their native language and then turned back to Jesse. “See you later, cowman...” His smirk was wicked and full of promise. He then vanished as fast as he'd come and Jesse could hear the sound of a door shutting.

After a second, Genji looked flustered at the screen. “What the fuck, man!?”

“You didn't tell me your brother was hotter than hell.”

“Because he's not!”

“Mmm, I beg to differ.”

“Your true love is going to get jealous.”

Jesse laughed. “Doubtful, cuz that was him.”

Genji gagged. “Oh god!”

“Oh yes.”

“This can't be happening to me...”

“It's happen'in. He anit ugly at all, Gen. You lied to me.”

“Gross. This is so gross.”

“Nah. Don't be like that Gen. I may be yer future brother-in law.”

“I hate you.”

–  
–

A loud crash startled Jesse out of his own unpacking. He'd been in his Flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans and socked feet; his boots off near the door as he didn't expect to go out at all today. He almost dropped his cigarillo from the loud noise but bit down on it firmly to keep it in his mouth. He felt something grip his heart as he identified the sound coming from Hanzo's room next door. He was out the door faster than he thought he could move as he crossed the hall in a few long strides and knocked before his brain could catch up with what he was doing.

“Hey, Sugar! You alright in there?!”

There was a muffled curse and some shuffling before the door opened. Hanzo seemed unharmed, and Jesse instantly felt relief flood into him. He was wearing a pair of brown sweatpants and a light blue tank top that clung just a bit too tight to his frame; showing off his arms and the wicked looking dragon tattoo that spiraled down his whole left arm. Hanzo's sweet scent flooded over him and suddenly Jesse felt hot for a whole other reason.

“I am fine. Thank you for your concern.”

Jesse managed to pull his eyes away from the delicious man in front of him to find the source of the noise. The angel had dropped one of the top boxes and broken what looked like a ornate tea pot. His room was furnished with lots of eastern decoration. A wall scroll there, a little bonsai tree, beautiful eastern paintings, one of those paper dividers that hid his bed from the main room, the door that led to his personal washroom and a strange crest hung on the wall; that looked like two dragons trying to eat one another. Jesse recognized it as the Shimada crest; having seen it stamped enough times on the letters he exchanged with Genji. There was a easel and a box beside it marked in Japanese in the corner of the room near the door to the washroom. Everything else in Hanzo's room seemed to be in boxes.

“You need a hand, Sugar?” Jesse tried not to get too distracted on how that tank top hugged his upper body.

Hanzo seemed to consider for a moment. He hummed, tilting his head to look up at Jesse with an air of superiority and if that didn't damn well do it for Jesse. That stare did things to him that he would love to explore further but with less clothing in the way. “You are Genji's pen pal.” He said instead of actually answering the question.

“Sure am.”

“I remember reading him your letters before he knew how to read English. Your hand writing is atrocious.”

Jesse shrugged. “I'm real good at other things, Sugar.”

Hanzo was suddenly in his space; so close but not touching. “Is that so?”

“Sure is, Angel.”

“Hmm....” Hanzo reached in slow and plucked at the top button of Jesse's flannel. He opened the first two with relative ease; exposing Jesse's' collarbone and the top of his chest. “I feel like I know you, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse forgot how to breathe for a moment. “Yeah?”

“Like I have said, I've read your letters. Although I have not read them in quite awhile, as Genji is capable of reading English on his own now; I still believe I have you figured out.”

“Possibly.” Jesse shrugged and didn't move an inch out of Hanzo's grasp; trying not to show how the simplest touch of Hanzo's fingertips was turning him on. “I ain't a hard man to understand, Darlin'.”

“You are adopted by a same-sex couple of old retired soldiers and have two younger sisters; also adopted. As far back as the letters go, you've always been interested in the cowboy and southern gentlemen persona. Your father still takes you to the shooting range and you're a pretty good shot, unless you are making yourself out to be better than you actually are.”

“Nope. I'll show ya sometime.”

“Looking forward to it.” Hanzo said and continued without missing a beat. “ You drink occasionally, interested in both girls and boys; although you lean more toward men. You enjoy old spaghetti westerns and Clint Eastwood, been bull riding and you smoke as if that wasn't clear.” He looked at the cigarillo between McCree's lips with slight distaste. “And beside your puckish rogue nature...you are actually not a bad person.”

“Ah. There's a compliment in there.”

Hanzo scoffed. “I don't need your ego getting too big.”

“I recon I know a bit about you too.”

“Oh? I wrote out Genji's responses for him too before he leaned English. I do not recall writing about myself in detail.”

“This is defiantly after. We've talked about you.”

“Well...Consider me intrigued. Do indulge me.”

Jesse grinned and pulled his cigarillo out of his mouth and held it between his fingers as he leaned against Hanzo's door frame; noting quietly to himself how Hanzo had not moved out of his personal space just yet.

“Well, lets see here.” He hummed thoughtful for dramatic effect. “You like archery. Won a bunch'a competitions for it too. They call ya a prodigy with a bow and ya can probably compete for the Olympics this year.”

“I'm going to focus on my school work.” Hanzo cut in, resuming his silent quest of plucking at Jesse's flannel buttons.

“Right.” Jesse tried to ignore his questing fingers but his skin felt like fire when Hanzo's fingers brushed against his bare flesh. “You like green tea and you're not a bad cook from how I hear it. You can draw. Genji always told me that yer amazin' at art. Also hear that you like to drink Sake.” Hanzo shrugged, not disagreeing and Jesse continued. “You're serious about your studies and a lot more stern then Genji. Your a good brother though and Genji really loves ya. You walk around here like yer better than everyone else. You carry a regal air about'cha. Makes folks nervous.”

“Are you nervous, McCree-san?” He tilted his head, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Nah, Darlin'. You make me feel many things, but nervous anit one of 'em.”

Hanzo plucked the last button and observed the bare chest before him. Jesse tried not to squirm under his probing eyes but he did always have trouble holding still. Papi used to say that he had ants in his pants. “You are well built.” Hanzo finally appraises him verbally, running his finger down the center of Jesse's chest. “I'm surprised. I figured you ate a lot of junk.”

“Oh, I do Sugar. Don't mistake me. I just work it off.”

Hanzo hums before plucking the cigarillo from Jesse's fingers. “They let you smoke in here?”

“Nah. Not really. I was in my room mindin' my own business, ya see. Had my window open, was unpacking and enjoying a smoke but then I heard a loud crash from the really cute boy's room next door.” Jesse sing-songed and chuckled as Hanzo rolled his eyes.

Hanzo took a drag off the cigarillo and exhaled thoughtfully. He didn't choke or sputter and Jesse felt his heart lurch again. Shit. He had it bad. “These are disgusting.” He scowled but took another drag off it anyway.

“Damn, yer gorgeous.”

He watched Hanzo preen. “Mmm, tell me more.” He was a vain dragon.

“Yer the most beautiful man I've ever seen, you smell delicious and all I could think about since I met ya is how good you must taste. You'd probably walk all over me and put me in my place both inside and outside of the bed.”

“Would you like that, McCree-san?” His voice was slightly breathless. He sounded as Jesse felt.

“Hell yes.”

“Good boy.” Without much warning, he grabbed Jesse roughly by the flannel and pulled violently down to get Jesse bent to his level. He took another long pull of the cigarillo before pressing his pretty soft lips to Jesse's' gaping mouth.

Jesse groaned aloud, unable to help himself as his mouth flooded with Hanzo's sweet taste and the seductive curl of cigar smoke. The thought of keeping his hands to himself lasted only a few moments before his arms curled around the smaller man's waist and pulled him in closer. Jesse felt smoke fill his mouth and slip out the edge of his lips when Hanzo moved. The smokey kiss was brief but it left Jesse feeling like he had fire in his veins.

Hanzo looked pleased, his free hand smoothing out where he had gripped Jesse's flannel. He looked up at him, his sharp eyes dark and seductive and daring Jesse to make a move. Jesse swallowed thickly and plucked his cigarillo from Hanzo's fingers. “Hanzo...”

“Go to your room, cowboy.”

Jesse blinked confused. “Baby...come on now...”

Hanzo huffed and grabbed hold of Jesse and bodily pushing him across the hallway and into his own room. Jesse couldn't help but grin when Hanzo followed him in and slammed Jesse's door behind them. Jesse took the moment to rest his cigarillo in the ashtray by his bedside so he didn't accidentally burn himself or Hanzo. “We couldn't do this in your room because...?”

Hanzo glared at him slightly annoyed. “My room is not unpacked yet. My linens are still in a box.”

“Ah.” Jesse managed to get out before Hanzo shoved him backwards on to his bed and mounted him like a fucking bull. Jesse let out a rather unmanly ' _eep_ ' as his dick jumped to attention.

“Enough, small talk. Our little dance has been fun but I think I know what we both want so let's stop the excessive chatter and get to business.” He wastes no time in pulling Jesse's flannel off of his body completely and exposing his chest to the cool air of Jesse's room.

“Just business Sugar? I do enjoy a bit of pleasure, myself.” Jesse gripped Hanzo's thighs tightly, keeping him firmly mounted for now.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and pulled off his tank top instead of answering. Jesse's eyes locked on to that beautiful dragon tattoo and the full curve of his well built chest. Jesse moved his hands like lightning, touching his ample chest without permission; drawn to it like a bee to a flower. His thick fingers instantly thumbed quickly responding nipples and Jesse's mouth went dry instantly. Hot fucking dammit.

“Yer sensitive, baby?” Jesse cooed, his affection for the man above him was starting to worry him. “Let me take good care of you...” Hanzo was a bit red in the face. He seemed torn between tearing Jesse's hands away from his chest so they could move on to better things but seemed loathe to lose the feeling of Jesse's calloused fingers rubbing at his sensitive nipples. “I can't deny you anything, Princess. I'll do whatever you want me to...”

“S-shut....” He pulled Jesse's hands away and took a deep, calming breath. “Take your pants off.” He pulled at Jesse's BAMF belt, snorting only for a moment before flinging it to the side; pulling Jesse's zipper down in the same motion. Jesse watched Hanzo lift himself off so he could grab the leg of Jesse's jeans and pull them off, leaving Jesse only in his red boxers.

Jesse grinned and put his hands behind his head as he watched Hanzo drink in his form. “You like what you see, Sugar?”

Hanzo scoffs. “So full of yourself.”

“My daddies raised me right, Sugar. Got loads of self-confidence.” He watched Hanzo rid himself of his sweatpants and underpants in one smooth motion and kick them aside to a corner of Jesse's room. He was made up of smooth skin and beautiful muscle; his moderate cock standing at half mast, proudly between his pale thighs. “Well, hot damn, Sugar....you're fucking beautiful. So damn pretty.” Jesse felt his mouth water and he sat upright to get a better look at all of him. “If you were the last thing I ever saw, I could die a happy man.” He watched Hanzo preen under his compliments; pulling the tie from his long dark hair. Jesse visibly swallowed. Oh boy, he was in trouble.

“Just going to stare at me all night, McCree-san, or are you going to remove your boxers?” Hanzo sighed, feigning a bored expression. “Or must I do everything myself?”

“Oh!” Jesse chuckled. “Sorry Darlin'. You're breath take'n is all.” He saw Hanzo grin before he pulled his boxers down and off his legs; his own cock springing out fully erect and practically leaking. Hanzo excited him more than anyone ever had before and he'd barely been touched. He had it bad for this man.

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully. “Do you have anything?”

“Yeah. Hold on Sugar.” Jesse reached into the bed side table and grabbed a condom and a packet of lube. “How do you want it, baby?”

Instead of answering, Hanzo once again pushed Jesse flat and mounted atop him again. Hanzo grabbed the packet of lube from him, ripped it open and dredged his fingers in the slippy substance before reaching behind himself. He watched Hanzo's face slowly morph into and uncomfortable grimace to one of pleasure, the longer he worked at himself. Jesse groaned, gripping Hanzo atop him and dipping a two fingers of his own into the pack. “Let me...Baby, let me help.” His slippery index finger slid in next to two of Hanzo's fingers and pressed into that delicious, tight heat.

Hanzo groaned, his back bowing from the added stretch. He spoke, hushed and breathy in his native language and Jesse knew it was probably a curse. Jesse thrust his finger alongside Hanzo's, pulling at his rim; making him ready to receive. Jesse wasn't a small man so he had to make sure Hanzo was nice and stretched before he even thought about sticking his dick inside.

“How's that feel, Sugar? Talk to me...” Jesse growled, pressing another finger in; his fingers scissoring along side Hanzo's own.

“Y-you...hah...Talk enough for the both of us...”

Jesse thrust his two fingers into Hanzo's heat, relishing in the feel of Hanzo's tight insides squeezing his fingers so tightly. “Come on, Baby. I love the sound of yer voice.”

Jesse really did have the best view in the house. He watched Hanzo groan instead of answering him and let his hands fall away; letting Jesse prepare him instead. Those hands clutched to his shoulders, like a dragon's talons as Hanzo gained leverage enough to fuck himself back on Jesse's fingers. The hot slide of his body, his breathy noises, his delicious tits rubbing against Jesse's own... He felt like he'd died and this must be what heaven was like.

“Enough.” Hanzo swatted at him. “It's enough.”

Jesse obeyed, pulling his fingers free with a soft noise. He reached for the condom packet and tore it open with his teeth before rolling it on to his straining dick. “How do you want me, Babe?” He tried again, hoping for an answer this time. He'd rather this be on Hanzo's terms; hoping against hope that if he pleased him enough that this could become a thing between them.

“This is fine.” Hanzo swatted Jesse's hand away and grabbed hold of him to steady it. He lifted himself elegantly and then slowly lowered himself. Inch by inch he sunk in and Jesse grit his teeth in frustration. It took everything he had not to thrust up into that tight heat. He saw Hanzo smirk, clearly enjoying the torture he was putting Jesse through.

“Come on, babe...Yer killin' me here.”

Hanzo dug his fingers in, his smile turning feral. “I like it when you beg, McCree-san.”

Jesse reached out finally and grabbed hold of Hanzo's hips. “Call me Jesse. Baby please.”

Hanzo took pity on him and lowered all the way. Jesse cursed, trying to keep his hips still until Hanzo adjusted. He was panting as if he'd run a mile, wound so tight he thought he'd snap and they had barely started this dance of theirs. Jesse forced his eyes to stay open, trying to focus on the gorgeous man above him; secretly pleased that Hanzo looked slightly out of breath as well.

“Y-you okay, Darlin'?”

Hanzo huffed, shuffling on Jesse's lap to get more conformable. “You are not small.”

Jesse tried not to groan out loud at Hanzo's shuffling; each slight sway of those hips was driving Jesse into madness. “Ya make it sound like it's an insult, Sugar...”

“It is more than I am used to. Do not let it go to your head.”

“Too late.” Jesse whistled, still coherent enough to be a cheeky little shit.

“Wonderful.” Hanzo let out a long suffering sigh. He braced his hands on Jesse's chest and slowly began to rock back and forth; his hips snapping back in forth in a slow grinding motion.

“Oh baby...” Jesse instantly cooed his hands tightening on Hanzo's thighs, before they were instantly slapped off. “No, baby, come on.”

“No touching.” Hanzo grinned, all teeth. “Not until I say so.”

Jesse's dick jolted but he obediently set his hands to his sheets; fisting them tightly, wishing it was Hanzo's hair and body instead. “Yer tryin' to kill me.”

“You like it.” Hanzo bounced in earnest now. He threw his beautiful head back and bent slightly backward, using Jesse's chest and shoulders for leverage as he fucked himself stupid.

Jesse felt his thighs tremble as he fought to hold still desperately. He wanted to be so good for this beautiful man atop him. It almost frightened him how easily Hanzo commanded him for his obedience and he easily complied. Jesse was stubborn as a mule and yet Hanzo had twisted him so easily. “Oh, Sugar. You look so nice, bouncin' on my cock. A man could get used to a sight like that. So good and tight...just fer me...”

“Must I gag you as well?” Hanzo tried to look annoyed but his pupils were blown so wide that Jesse could barely see any of the deep brown that made up his beautiful eyes.

“You like it.” Jesse parroted his words from before and grinned. “I recon you like hearing my voice. You haven't stopped bouncin' on me and yer little cock is leakin' so pretty all over me.”

He watched Hanzo's ears turn a bit red and it start to trail down his pale neck. You have to love a full body blusher. “How insufferable...”

“Let me touch ya, Baby. Please.” Jesse purred, looking up at the beauty atop him with a hot stare. He wanted so badly to touch him; more than anything he's wanted in his life at this moment.

Hanzo tilted his head, grinding down hard enough to make Jesse see stars. “Fine. You may touch me.”

Jesse wasted no time, gripping Hanzo's hips with a bruising force and thrusting his hips up into his tight velvet heat as fast as he was able. He heard Hanzo gag on his own spit at the sudden force of Jesse's hips and the cowboy allowed himself a feral smile. He thrust in time with Hanzo's bounce, their bodies meeting harshly with wet slapping noises. Hanzo's fingers dug into his shoulders again; drawing blood this time but Jesse couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to feel those scratches for days. He wanted his hips to ache and he wanted to walk funny; a reminder that Hanzo had been here with him. He wanted more. Not just sex but time with Hanzo but he knew he probably wouldn't get it. He tried not to dwell on how that made his stomach sink and instead focused on the beautiful dragon atop him.

Hanzo leaned forward, grabbing a fist full of Jesse's hair and biting harshly into his neck, just below his adam's apple. His hips rocked down harder as if he was trying to physically pull more of Jesse inside than possible. Jesse could only jerk inside in sharp jabbing motions from this angle but he didn't complain. The way Hanzo moved his hips did it enough for him.

“Baby...God. Yer so perfect.” He reached between them and gently touched Hanzo's weeping cock; feeling it twitch in his hands, ready and tensing.

He felt Hanzo gasp against his neck. “F-fuck...”

Jesse moved his hand faster; his own balls drawing up, so ready for release but never let it be said he wasn't a gentleman. Hanzo would come first. “Say my name, Sugar. Please...”

Hanzo groaned, his body tightening on Jesse like a vice, his own release shuttering out of him in a hurried rush. His legs clenched around Jesse as he came; Jesse's name on his lips, like a prayer.

Jesse was surprised he lasted as long as he had. He gripped Hanzo tightly and thrust the smaller man under him without pulling out of him. He latched onto a spot high on Hanzo's neck and thrust his hips wildly; chasing his own release. He dug his teeth in and growled as he came; clinging to Hanzo like a lifeline as he finished harder than he ever had in his life.

They laid together in silence for a moment. Jesse pressed hot, open mouthed kissed against Hanzo's neck and chest; allowing himself to leave marks when he received no complaint. Hanzo propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at Jesse; apparently not ready to abandon the throne that he made for himself atop Jesse's form.

Eventually Hanzo's nose crinkled at the mess between them. Jesse huffed in laughter and set Hanzo aside so he could go to the washroom to get a damp cloth. He wiped his beautiful angel down; taking great care to be gentle around his thighs and slightly wet hole. Hanzo slid back easily, raising his legs to give Jesse room to work. Jesse felt his cock give a valiant twitch of interest but he bit back his desire. He needed to time to recover and he wasn't even sure if Hanzo would want a round two.

Jesse excused himself to the bathroom after he was done cleaning Hanzo, so that he could wipe himself down and toss the condom away. Jesse observed himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. He had a deep purple hickey from Hanzo's sweet mouth and he pressed his fingers to it. It felt possessive and Jesse's heart beat faster. Was he in love already? He'd never fallen so hard so fast and he's only been half joking when he told Genji that it was true love.

Jesse was pleasantly surprised that when he left the washroom, Hanzo was still there. The beautiful man had propped himself up on Jesse's pillows; almost making a nest out of the blankets. His neck and chest were littered with marks made by Jesse's mouth and Jesse felt another rush of possessiveness flow into his core. Well, shit. Time to settle this.

Jesse walked back over with a grin. Hanzo pulled the sheets aside to welcome him back in; which Jesse instantly did so and cuddled up to his warm body. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable like Jesse thought it would be. It felt natural to be pressed against Hanzo's side, sharing his warmth and touching his smooth skin.

“Hey...” Jesse started lamely. We wanted more. He'd be upset if Hanzo just wanted to leave it here but he'd let go. He promised himself, he'd let go. It was going to hurt like a bitch though.

“Hello.” Hanzo smirked and scratched at Jesse's stubble. “You look nervous.”

“Nah, Sugar. I anit nervous.” Yes he was.

“Is that so...” Hanzo hummed. “Tell me what's on your mind.”

“I...well...” Jesse stammered as his heart hammered in his chest. How do you ask for a date after you've already made love? They were doing this backwards and a small part of Jesse regretted that. He wanted to romance this beautiful man; surprise him with flowers, buy him a coffee, pull out chairs for him and hold open doors. “I was thinking...maybe if ya wanted to....grab a coffee some time...with me...?”

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow, looking amused. He cleared his throat before reaching over and grabbing Jesse's cigarillo from the ashtray and bringing it to his lips. “You will take me on a date, Saturday.”

“Hun...?” Jesse's brain short circuited.

Hanzo blew some of the smoke at him. “You heard me. Do you object?”

“Hell no.”

“Good boy.”

Jesse felt relief and Happiness grip him all at once. He grabbed Hanzo and kissed him breathless; almost getting burned by his cigarillo once or twice. Hanzo laughed against his mouth and held the cigarillo off to the side so he wouldn't burn them.

“What's yer favorite color?” Jesse asked when they parted for air. They were still so close and he pressed his tongue against the curve of Hanzo's lip.

“Blue.”

–  
__

“Hey Gen.”

Genji didn't look amused. “What?”

Jesse leaned back in his chair, not so subtly showing off the hickey on his throat. “His favorite color is blue, he likes to draw and do archery and he is soooo delightfully mean.”

“You disgust me.”

–

–

Hanzo was pretty sure he knew where his life was going since he was young. After his mother died, his father pushed him to excel and groomed him to one day take over the family business. Everything Hanzo did, he had to do so perfectly. He had to be the best, less he disappoint his father. He was expected to meet a girl with a good last name and make her his wife. Love did not matter as long as the match was powerful and beneficial to the Shimada clan. Hanzo had accepted this as fact and was ready to accept his fate as soon as he finished getting his collage degree in business.

Then he met Jesse.

His wonderful, kind, Jesse.

Ever since that night they had shared together in Jesse's dorm, they'd been inseparable. Jesse spent more nights in Hanzo's bed then he spent out of it; declaring that all of Hanzo's pillows and blankets and really soft bed, was much more comfortable than his own. Hanzo didn't mind. He'd grown accustomed to Jesse's warm weight beside him as he slept and he was loathe to ever give it up. For the first time in his life, he questioned the path that had been laid out for him.

He wanted to design clothes and draw for a living. His friends Amelie and Satya already had plans to start up their own fashion line and they had offered Hanzo a spot along side them. The more time he spent with Jesse and out of his father's watchful gaze, the idea seemed better and better.

In the months that followed, he told Jesse everything about himself. He told him all about his mother, his oppressive father, his obnoxious but loving brother, his passions, what he actually wanted from life and where he wanted to go. It was a weight off Hanzo's shoulders that he hadn't been able to rid himself of in years. He felt free and light when in Jesse's company and he firmly decided then and there that he was not going to give Jesse up.

Jesse was his boyfriend, his lover, his friend.... Just his. He knew he was being possessive of a man he'd literately had sex with after only three days of knowing him and dated him for only five months now. It felt different than it had with any of Hanzo's other flings. Before, it had just been about pleasure and he'd never contacted his partners again; nor did he give them the hope that he would. Jesse was different. His smile was infectious, his laughter warmed Hanzo's heart, his hands soothed hidden pains away and he'd easily gripped Hanzo's heart without Hanzo even being aware before it was far too late.

It should scare Hanzo but he found himself easily accepting the fact he was in love. Jesse was very easy with his affection and loved to coo that he loved Hanzo with almost every breath he took. It felt real and he knew Jesse was unable to lie about such a thing. He could see it shining in his beautiful eyes when he spoke those words and it gave Hanzo untold comfort to know someone loved him for him and not his family name.

Hanzo decided to still pursue the degree in business to keep his father off his back and knowing it would help Satya and Amelie run the company when they got it off the ground. He almost felt a sick rush at the defiance he was displaying. He wondered if this was how Genji felt every time he defied their father. There was still fear of course. He feared his father might disown him, yell at him for throwing away his future on something and someone who may never succeed.

If loving Jesse and doing what he actually wanted to do with his life would get him disowned...well...then so be it. He'd sacrificed enough and he knew Genji would have his back no matter what.

“Does your father know that you have a boyfriend?” Satya asked out of the blue as they sat in the cafeteria together. Books were crammed between them but only Satya had one open in front of her. Amelie had been tapping her acrylic nails, lighting fast across her phone; texting the pretty brunette that she'd met in her public speaking class and Hanzo had been sketching a picture of Jesse in his drawing pad; idly dreaming of seeing him tonight.

“Hun?” Hanzo lifted an eyebrow. “You're not serious, right?”

“He knows about Genji's boyfriend.” She shrugs.

Hanzo huffed, looking down at his sketch; feeling his heart lift at the beautiful face of his boyfriend looking back at him. “He doesn't expect anything from Genji. Although he yelled like a man possessed when he found out.”

“So, that's a no then.” She rolled her eyes slightly.

“Yeah, that's a no.”

Amelie looked up from her phone finally. “Ah. Forbidden love.”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at her. “Don't start.”

“It is romantic, Mon cher.” Her nose crinkled slightly as she looked at his sketch. “Although I must admit, I did not think he would be your type.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

She smirked. “He is scruffy and uncouth.”

“I like it.” Hanzo swatted at her and closed his drawing pad so he didn't have to look at the face that he had easily memorized every detail of. “He's... different.”

“Oui. I should say so.” Amelie turned back to her phone. “To make you risk giving up your family name...he must be fabulous in bed.”

Hanzo's face turned red. “That's none of your business!”

“Oh please, Mon cher. Satya and I are your best and only friends. It is our business.”

Hanzo huffed. They weren't wrong. “I...love him. Okay?”

Both women went instantly silent and stared at him like he had three heads. Hanzo squirmed under their scrutiny. It didn't help that all three of them had severe _'resting bitch faces'_. Hanzo hadn't noticed until both of those deadpanned looks were trained on him.

“Already?” Satya broke the silence. “How...unlike you.”

“Oui. It is odd for you.”

Hanzo shook his head. “It is what it is.”

“We are not saying it is a bad things.” Satya amended , leaning in slightly. “We are simply surprised is all.”

“The real question is, what are you going to do when your father finds out?” Amelie's eyebrows drew together in concern. “You know he will find out. He's got eyes and ears everywhere, Mon cher.”

Hanzo gripped his sweater sleeves tightly, feeling anxiety pool into his gut. “Yes...I know.”

“Well?”

“I...haven't figured that part out yet. I'm sure he'll yell at me that I'm throwing my life away...That I'm ruining everything he worked so hard to make me into...” He shrugged. “I'll deal with it. Worst thing he can do is disown me.”

Amelie tapped her purple acrylic nails against the table thoughtfully. “I suppose now would be the best time for rebellion. You got into this school on your own and you've already moved out of your home and into your dorm. It is not like he can toss you out.”

Hanzo nodded mutely. He felt slightly sick at the thought of his father's anger but he reminded himself it was just a childhood full of mental conditioning. He had his friends, his brother and Jesse on his side. He'd be fine.

–

“So I was thinking, Sugar.” Jesse reclined back on Hanzo's bed, his bare chest sweaty and his jeans low on his hips; the bulge of his softening manhood, still visible. “My folks really want to meet you.”

Hanzo came back from the bathroom, wearing only Jesse's red flannel. He grabbed a red hair tie of his desk before pulling back his dark locks, still slightly mussed from Jesse's thick fingers. He smiled at the sight of Jesse's ridiculous hat resting on the paper lamp where he always hung it before he slept. Little by little, more of Jesse's things appeared in Hanzo's space. His shoes by the door along side Hanzo's own, two sets of coats on the hook, An ashtray by the bedside table and a pack of those horrid cigars that Jesse loved so much. Jesse's guitar right by the bedside along side a note pad; always within reach if inspiration struck. It seemed Jesse only ever went back to his room just to change his clothes and Hanzo found that he didn't mind.

He chuckled as his eyes settled back on his boyfriend. “I've met one your fathers already.”

Jesse made a face. “Don't say that, Darlin'. That don't count.”

“Oh, It counts.” Hanzo walked to him, flushing slightly as Jesse's eyes followed the sway of his body. They had just finished making love and Jesse was looking at him like he was ready for round two.

“You look mighty good in my shirt, Darlin'.”

“Don't get too distracted, Jesse.” He crawled over Jesse so he could settle in beside him. He liked being closest to the wall on his bed and Jesse hadn't minded at all. He hooked a bare leg over Jesse's hips and rested his cheek against Jesse's shoulder. He ran his fingers through the hair on Jesse's chest and just watched him breathe.

“Hard not to get distracted when yer bein' mighty distractin'.”

“Insatiable.” Hanzo mock scolded him. “Continue your original thought, please.”

Jesse grumbled but grabbed hold of the leg slung over his hips and caressed it with his fingertips in retaliation. “My folks. They want ya to come home with me for Christmas break.”

Hanzo paused. His family didn't celebrate Christmas. Genji was flying out to Nepal to be with his boyfriend during the season and their father, who was absent at best, would be in and out of the house during the winter break. Hanzo had no intention on going back to that house. He was just going to stay in the dorms during the break and work on his art project but being with Jesse sounded like a much better idea... although the thought of meeting his whole family was slightly intimidating.

“I'd love to go with you Jesse.”

Jesse's bright smile, blew away his anxiety. “That's great, Sugar!” He grabbed his phone off the bedside table with his spare hand and began texting; most likely telling his fathers' about Hanzo's visit. “Thanks babe. My folks have been pesterin' me to bring you by. One of my sister's is convinced yer not actually real and I'm just makin' you up to sound cool.”

“Haven't they met Genji? They are in the same classes, correct?”

“Yeah, they know Genji. Hana knows ya exist but after everything she's heard from me and for Gen, she doesn't believe that you'd like me.”

“It's a mystery for everyone involved.”

Jesse pouted. “That hurts, Babe.”

“Mmmm, yes. I am quite cruel.”

Jesse put his phone aside and suddenly turned in Hanzo's grasp; grinning wolfish. His hands grasping Hanzo in a tight embrace; close, hard, possessive. “Yeah, you are.”

“You like it.” Hanzo confirmed.

“Damn right I do. I get off when you boss me 'round, Baby.” He leaned in and nipped at the exposed column of Hanzo's throat. “Yer deep voice, being all smooth an' comandin'... Makes me hot.”

“It doesn't take much for you.”

“Nah.” Jesse laughed in agreement. “All you really gotta do is just look at me and you got me. Yer so gorgeous, Baby. How'd I get so lucky?”

Hanzo felt his heart flutter. He was the lucky one... Jesse filled a void that had been empty for so long. “Stop it, beast. Some of us need time before going at such things again.”

Jesse held his arms up defensively. “Alright, Sugar. I've already pushed my luck today.” He sat up a bit and grabbed his guitar from the side of the bed. Hanzo instantly missed his warmth so he propped up some of the many pillows on his bed so he could still recline and press against Jesse.

Jesse started strumming his guitar, a low rich tune that Hanzo knew well. One of Jesse's favorite songs.

 _“I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds. Because you're mine, I walk the line.”_ Jesse's deep rumble and drawl mixed delightfully and gave Hanzo the shivers. He wanted to sing. It was something many tried and failed to do in their life time. He wanted to make a name for himself with nothing but his voice and a guitar. His voice made Hanzo weak and he knew anyone else with ears would feel the same. He could make it. Hanzo knew he would. _“I find it very, very easy to be true. I find myself alone when each day is through. Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you. Because you're mine, I walk the line.”_

“Do you ever sing anything modern, Jesse?”

Jesse laughed, his voice still in that low husk that he uses to sing. “I suppose. Yes.” He started up a strange beat Hanzo had never heard on an acoustic guitar before. _“Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you. I drank too much and that's an issue but I'm okay. Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them but I hope I never see them again. I know it breaks your heart, Moved to the city in a broke down care and four years, no calls. Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and I can't stop. No, I can't stop!”_

“Jesse....really?”

Jesse leaned in grinning, resting his cheek against Hanzo's left shoulder. _“So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover, that I know you can't afford. Bite that Tattoo on your shoulder...”_ He bit down to prove a point and Hanzo had to swat him away.

“Okay. Knock that off. Stick to Cash.” That song had sounded interesting in Jesse's rumbling accent.

“Hmm...” Jesse looked Hanzo deep in the eyes as his fingers strummed thoughtfully; the tune changing to something soft and light. “Let me try somethin' else. Not too modern but enough.”

“If you must.”

He smiled, handsome as always. “Oh, I must. I think of you lots with this next one, Sugar.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. What foolery was this one going to be now?The beat started and Hanzo went a bit still. He tried to recognize the song from the guitar but he couldn't place it until Jesse started singing.

 _“Wise men say, only fools rush in....”_ He locked eyes with Hanzo and they didn't leave him once. _“...But I can't help, falling in love with you. Oh shall I stay? It would be a sin. Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you.”_

“Jesse.” Hanzo felt his heart rate quicken.

“ _Oh like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you.”_

Jesse barely got his guitar out of the way before Hanzo tackled him

–

Hanzo tried not to vomit as he clutched Jesse's hand in the car. Jesse was trying to be supportive but he looked furious. He'd stayed dutifully silent as Hanzo received that call from his father and clutched his lover's hand through the worst of it. They'd been on the way to Jesse's parent's house when Hanzo's phone had started playing the imperial march from Star Wars. Usually Jesse would have teased him about such a geeky ring tone but that tone was reserved only for Hanzo's father so he knew to shut his mouth. So Jesse pulled over at a rest stop so they could talk.

Talk... That was a word for it. Hanzo knew poor Jesse had no idea what had been said. His father had yelled in Japanese at him the entire conversation and Hanzo had responded in his native language without a second thought. That being said, He knew Jesse could feel his distress. Once Hanzo hug up, he cried softly and was glad Jesse had pulled over so he could cry on his cowboy without endangering them both.

“Do ya wanna talk about it, Baby?” Jesse asked only after Hanzo's grip on him had relaxed.

Hanzo wiped his tears away with the hand not clutching Jesse's. “My father found out.”

A low whistle sounded from Jesse. “Well, shit. I mean, we weren't bein' secretive or nothin' but after five months I figured he weren't payin' enough attention or just didn't care or something.”

“Oh no. He cares alright.” Hanzo tried to keep his voice level. “He wants me to...and I quote... _'Cease my selfishness immediately'_. He wants me to break up with you Jesse and pretend the last five months of my life, didn't happen!”

“Well, what do you want, Sugar?” Jesse was doing a lot better at keeping his anger in check but Hanzo could tell from his rigid posture that he was fuming on the inside.

“I'm not doing as he wishes. I've done everything he's ever wanted of me and it's never enough. I just keep sacrificing what I want to make him happy and I'm sick of doing it!” He turned in his seat to fully face Jesse, moving the seat belt out of the way so he could take both of Jesse's hands. “I want to draw. I want to design clothing with Satya and Amelie. I want to travel the world with you and listen to you sing to me every night. I want you.”

“You have me Babe. That was never a question. You know I support you all the way and so will Genji.”

Hanzo nodded grimly. “Yes, I know.”

“What's yer father gonna do?”

“He said that he's going to go to the dorms when he gets back from business and he will sit me down and set me right.”

Jesse's look darkened. “Like hell he will! Yer a grown man, Hanzo. You'll be twenty-one in three months! There aint a thing he can do to you!”

“He can disown me.” Hanzo's voice went quiet.

Jesse growled, low in his throat. “You don't even like yer dad! Blood don't make family, Hanzo. The men that adopted me don't share a drop of what I got coursin' through me but they are my family! They are more family to me then the woman that birthed me and gave me up! You don;t need someone that anit' gonna accept ya for who you are and what'cha wanna do.”

“What do I do then, Jesse?” Hanzo tightened his grip on Jesse's fingers; using his bulk to steady his own shaking. “He won't let me see Genji after this. He'll try and tear us apart.”

“You can't let him, Darlin'. Genji is a smart kid. He's rebelled against yer father tons of times and I think he'll actually be pretty proud of ya for stickin' up for yourself. Genji will be graduating in two years and I know he has plans to hightail it out of yer father's clutches as soon as he can too.”

“I'll help him.” Hanzo nodded resolutely. Jesse was right. “When he wants to leave, I'll help him get out.”

“We all will, Sugar.”

Jesse resumed driving after a bit and Hanzo went about texting everyone involved on the update. Satya and Amelie were thrilled that he would be joining them in the shared dream and for sticking up for himself. Genji was just as supportive and the fear gnawing at Hanzo ebbed away easily. His father tried calling back twice; both calls went ignored.

–

Jesse was thoroughly pleased. They all sat around the tree on Christmas day. He was cuddled on the couch with his pretty lover, crowed in a bit by both his sisters. His fathers' sat next to each other in plush arm chairs, drinking cocoa and holding hands. Jesse aspired to be like them with Hanzo some day. Still in love even after so long and so many trials.

Hanzo had got his whole family gifts even after Jesse told him that it was unnecessary. That being said, Jesse loved his new maroon and gold serape that Hanzo got for him. He swore he'd wear it all the time and he fully planned to keep that promise. Hana had declared Hanzo _'the best not made up boyfriend ever'_ after he got her the new Pokemon game. Sombra had even agreed to the sentiment as she unwrapped a new upgrade for her already awesome computer. He even got matching scarves for Jesse's Dads.

Jesse had felt his heart flutter when Hanzo unwrapped his gift; a beautiful gold colored hair ribbon that Jesse had actually imported from Japan with Genji's help. He watched that beautiful smile come to his lover's lips and watched Hanzo instantly tie his hair up with it.

“It's beautiful. I will treasure it always, Jesse.”

Well, shoot. He was a pretty lucky guy. He was surrounded by the people he loved more than anything. His man was going to pursue what he wanted out of life and it inspired Jesse to do the same. No more thinking the singing was just going to be something he did on the side. He was going to make it big and Hanzo would be at his side the whole time. He knew this as fact and as long as his baby was there cheering him on, he knew he'd make it.

They laid together in comfortable silence in Jesse's old room that night. It was pretty empty because most of Jesse's essentials had been moved to the dorm that he barely slept in. Papa Jack had found some sheets and pillows out of the linen closet for them before leaving them alone and bidding goodnight. They had rocked together quietly that night, whispering hot 'I love you's' and 'mine' between their kissing lips. They usually fucked like men possessed but tonight was soft and gentle. Jesse held him tender because he knew Hanzo needed it most. He cherished this man more than anything and it really got Jesse thinking about how far they had come in such a short time. Just as they were drifting off, Jesse whispered softly against Hanzo's hair.

_“Take my hand. Take my whole life too. Oh, for I can't help....falling in love with you.”_

–

“Hey Gen. Is it too early to buy an engagement ring?”

“Ughhhhhhhh.”

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I used and what I listened to to help.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq0fUa0vW_E (Walk the line)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DG7d_ImVM08 (Closer)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZkih54evUs (Can't help falling in love with you)
> 
>  
> 
> Come bother me and talk about McHanzo with me on Tumblr. http://theapostatemage.tumblr.com/


End file.
